


be neither fish nor fowl by Saul [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: Fear No Fall [Podfic] [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Magic and Mythos, Mermaids, Pirates, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: They found it in the locked room of a Royal Navy's vessel, The Fox waiting to take her crew and their new spoils across the deep blue.It was beautiful. It was rarer than any diamond.“A mermaid,” Dan laughed, taking a step back and sweeping her hat off her head to hold to her chest. “They were transporting a mermaid.”It was going to make them rich.( wherein the Foxes are pirates, Neil has gills, and no one quite trusts the magic. )





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [be neither fish nor fowl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014655) by [Saul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saul/pseuds/Saul). 



Cover artwork by [](http://twitter.com/reenajenkins)[ **reenajenkins**](http://twitter.com/reenajenkins)     
Podbook compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[ **bessyboo**](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)

**Title:** | [be neither fish nor fowl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7014655)  
---|---  
**Authors:** | [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/saul/profile)[**saul**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/saul/)  
**Fandom:** |  All For the Game  
**Pairing:** |  Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard  
**Length:** |  2:48:34  
**Downloads:** |  [MP3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/ITPE/be%20neither%20fish%20nor%20fowl%20by%20Saul.mp3) | [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123111.zip)


End file.
